


Обнимашки

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Секс спросонок





	Обнимашки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddlefucking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431603) by hoppnhorn. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018, разрешение получено.

Все затевает, как правило, Стив.

Билли любит поспать. Он спит как убитый, почти не шевелится и дышит так тихо и редко, что Стив иногда задумывается, а дышит ли он вообще. Но он всегда чувствует, как спокойно бьется его сердце.

Когда они лежат в кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, Стив видит, как пульсирует жилка на шее у Билли. Он не может удержаться и целует его там, слегка втягивая кожу губами. Его руки блуждают по гладкой спине Билли, по животу, скользят по груди. Стиву нравится, какой он накачанный и мускулистый, но еще больше ему нравится, какой Билли мягкий. Когда тот не напрягает мышцы и не выпендривается, когда совершенно расслаблен, Билли становится мягким и податливым, и Стиву нравится прикасаться к нему, гладить.

Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем его член упирается Билли в спину, и Стив осторожно двигает бедрами, спускаясь ниже, и нащупывает ложбинку между ягодиц. 

Стив точно может сказать, в какой момент Билли замечает его присутствие. Дыхание становится глубже, рука дергается, и он медленно потягивается, просыпаясь. Стив улыбается, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и начинает активнее тереться пахом об его задницу. 

— Стив?

То, как Билли бормочет его имя, всегда вызывает у него смех. Стив прижимается к спине губами и хмыкает себе под нос.

— А ты ожидал кого-то еще?

Шуршат простыни. Билли смотрит на него через плечо мутными со сна глазами.

— Который час?

Стив оборачивается и косится в сторону будильника, стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Четыре утра.

— Черт, — Билли со стоном роняет голову на подушку и пытается отползти в сторону.

— Э, нет, — Стив с силой прижимает его к себе, обхватив бедра ногами. — Еще рано. 

— Сволочь, — с чувством произносит Билли и одновременно выгибается всем телом, прижимаясь задницей прямо к его члену. Стив охает и целует Билли в плечо.

— Ты такой теплый, — бормочет он, зарываясь носом ему в шею. — Такой мягкий.

— Мягкий?

— М-м-м, — Стив сильнее прижимается к его заднице и чувствует заслуженный прилив гордости, когда с губ Билли срывается вздох. — К тебе все время хочется прикасаться. Постоянно.

Билли не жалуется. Его рука скользит по бедру Стива, еле задевая кожу ногтями.

— Такой красивый, — продолжает Стив, покусывая его за ухо. Наградой ему служит громкий стон. Билли оборачивается, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Стива. — Сильный.

Билли стонет, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.

— Такой сексуальный, — шепчет ему на ухо Стив, — и соблазнительный.

— Ладно, хватит уже комплиментов, — фыркает Билли. — Можешь меня трахнуть.

Стив приподнимается на локте, а Билли поворачивает голову, приоткрывая рот для поцелуя. И сердце Стива поет от радости. 

Он не спешит. Только не сегодня, когда впереди у них целые выходные. Только не этим утром, когда они оба еще теплые и сонные.

Не нужно снимать белье, не нужно раздеваться. Стиву даже смазка почти не нужна, прежде чем оказаться внутри. Они лежат на боку, и их тела соединяются, как правильно подобранные детали пазла. Они целуются, обнимаются, подмахивают друг другу бедрами. Стив входит в него до упора и замирает, и Билли сжимает его изнутри. 

Это не погоня за разрядкой, нет. Они не торопятся, наслаждаются каждым движением. Наслаждаются друг другом. Стив обхватывает ладонью член Билли и двигает рукой вверх-вниз. Они делят на двоих улыбки и вздохи, ни на секунду не прекращая целоваться. 

Когда Стив кончает, земля не уходит у него из-под ног. Он испытывает острое удовольствие и выдыхает в рот Билли, умоляя последовать за ним, что тот и делает с протяжным стоном. Они достигают пика тихо, без привычных фейерверков и чертыханий, но... Это так здорово. Так правильно. 

Потом они лежат в обнимку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и пытаются отдышаться. После того, как Стив выскальзывает из него, дыхание Билли замедляется, веки тяжелеют, и он проваливается обратно в сон. Через несколько минут, Стив присоединяется к нему, убаюканный биением его сердца.


End file.
